finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy IX. It contains musical tracks from the game except the music played during FMVs and other special scenes. These tracks would later be released in a companion disc called Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS. Sheet music for "Melodies of Life" was also included in both regular and limited edition versions. Development The series' composer, Nobuo Uematsu, finished composing the music for Final Fantasy IX in a period of little less than a year, a rather long development time compared to the time he used with previous Final Fantasy soundtracks, despite working over 12-hour days.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/core.html He initially composed around 160 tracks, but it would have required six CDs to release and was deemed too large, and many of the tracks he composed ended up not being used.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobrpg.html One such track as the original main theme track that would've played on the world map, but even if Uematsu really liked the track it ended up not being due to there not being a suitable place for it in the game. Uematsu originally tried writing the music for Final Fantasy IX using only traditional instruments (non-electronic/digital), but but felt the sound would "be unbalanced" and "a little boring".http://www.nobuouematsu.com/m4g.html Uematsu was given a lot of freedom for the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack. For Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII, Uematsu said it was hard to put exorbitant music in due to their emphasized realism. However, because of the emphasized cartoony and fantastical natures of Final Fantasy IX, he found both serious and silly pieces could fit in well.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobrpg.html Though originally Uematsu planned subtle, classical-sounding tunes that would fit the game's medieval setting and feel, he decided that just one genre of music would be boring.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/round.html Uematsu also noted that because Final Fantasy IX was returning to the series' roots, the soundtrack would be influenced by older titles. For example, the intro to the Battle Theme from earlier titles was reinstated, and a few of the tracks, such as Pavilion of Doga and Une and Gurgu Volcano, were remixes of their original counterparts. Uematsu used inspiration from medieval Europe when composing the soundtrack, taking a two-week break to travel to Europe and looking at old castles in Germany.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobrpg.html Since the setting of Final Fantasy IX isn't as grand as the setting for Final Fantasy VIII (which had some orchestrated and otherwise "grand" pieces), Uematsu wanted to go for a simple, warm style. Uematsu also noted that he used samples from instruments people might not be familiar with, such as a kazoo or dulcimer. Track List Disc One (1:11:14) #'" "' - 2:08 #:Plays during the introduction screen. Serves as the opening theme of Final Fantasy IX. #'" "' - 1:15 #:Plays during the opening Full-Motion Video, after Garnet's flashback of the boat in the storm. #'" "' - 1:38 #:Plays during the Tantalus conference in which Baku reveals the plan to kidnap Princess Garnet during the play. #'" "' - 0:54 #:Plays as the Prima Vista flies over Alexandria. #'" "' - 3:11 #:Vivi Ornitier's Theme. Plays when controlling Vivi in Alexandria. #'" "' - 2:42 #:Plays at the beginning of the play and while fighting King Leo. #'" "' - 1:52 #:Plays during the sword fight with Blank during the play and during the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages II: The Skies Above album. #'" "' - 3:14 #:Plays while Zidane searches the palace for Princess Garnet and runs into her at the top of the stairs. #'" "' - 3:20 #:Plays during various scenes of Zorn and Thorn. #'" "' - 2:27 #:Adelbert Steiner's theme. Plays while Steiner searches for Princess Garnet in Alexandria Castle. #'" "' - 1:45 #:Played by the Prima Vista band as Zidane and Garnet fall off the tower and crash down into the Prima Vista. #'" "' - 2:50 #:Plays when Zidane catches up with Garnet and she begs him to kidnap her. #'" "' - 0:16 #:Plays during the play, when King Leo captures Marcus. #'" "' - 0:34 #:Plays during the play, when Garnet, Zidane and Steiner enter the stage by mistake. #'" "' - 3:35 #:Plays during the play, when Garnet, as Cornelia, jumps to Marcus's blade and dies and when Vivi and Puck are caught by the guards and jump onto the stage. #'" "' - 1:31 #:Plays in scenes involving Queen Brahne. #'" "' - 2:28 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Evil Forest, and when the party is in Pinnacle Rocks. #'" "' - 2:40 #:Plays during normal battles. #'" "' - 0:57 #:Plays after winning a battle. #'" "' - 2:27 #:Plays during Zidane's flashback on how he met Garnet in the castle and when Garnet has a flashback of Madain Sari being attacked. #'" "' - 4:05 #:Plays during boss battles. #'" "' - 1:55 #:Plays on the Game Over screen. #'" !"' - 2:47 #:Plays as the party escapes The Evil Forest and after rescuing Garnet in Alexandria. #'" "' - 0:09 #:Plays while the party is sleeping. #'" "' - 2:38 #:First theme of the World Map. Shares the central melody with "Melodies of Life". #'" "' - 2:59 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Ice Cavern. #'" "' - 2:28 #:Plays during the party's visit to the village of Dali. #'" "' - 3:07 #:Plays in Dali's Underground Factory. #'" "' - 2:45 #:Plays on several scenes involving Steiner. #'" "' - 3:03 #:Plays when Vivi encounters and is ignored by Black Mages on the Cargo Ship. #'" "' - 2:46 #:Zidane Tribal's theme. Plays while boarding the Cargo Ship. #'" "' - 1:39 #:Plays on scenes involving the Black Waltz. Disc Two (1:11:19) #'" "' - 4:00 #:Cid Fabool IX's theme. Plays in Lindblum Castle. #'" "' - 3:10 #:Plays on Lindblum's bar, when Zidane meets Freya. #'" "' - 2:11 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Regency of Lindblum. #'" "' - 1:53 #:Plays when Zidane hears Garnet sing and meets her in the Castle's Tower. Shares the central melody with "Melodies of Life". #'" "' - 3:47 #:Plays during the Festival of the Hunt, and during the battle with Hades in Memoria. #'" "' - 3:17 #:Plays on Qu's Marsh and on Mogster and Moggy's Active Time Event scenes. #'" "' - 3:52 #:Quina Quen's theme. Plays on scenes involving the Frog Catching minigame and on a few scenes with Quina. #'" "' - 2:56 #:Plays during the party's visits to the Chocobo's Forest. #'" "' - 2:22 #:Plays while riding Choco on the World Map. #'" "' - 3:02 #:Freya's theme. Plays during the party's visit to the Gizamaluke's Grotto. #'" "' - 2:56 #:Plays during the party's visit to the South Gate. #'" "' - 2:28 #:Plays during battles with Friendly Enemies and the Ragtime Mouse. #'" "' - 3:55 #:Plays during the party's visit to Burmecia. #'" "' - 3:24 #:Plays during the flashback of Sir Fratley and Freya in Burmecia, and when Freya meets Fratley again in Cleyra. #'" "' - 2:25 #:Kuja's theme. Plays on a few scenes involving Kuja. #'" "' - 3:17 #:Plays during battles with Beatrix. #'" "' - 2:53 #:Plays during the party's visit to Treno. #'" "' - 2:21 #:Tantalus's theme. #'" "' - 2:25 #:Kuja's second theme. Plays during scene at the Treno Auction House and when the party spots Kuja on his dragon at the Iifa Tree. #'" "' - 2:40 #:Garnet's theme. Plays during the flashback of Garnet and Doctor Tot in Alexandria, and when Garnet is preparing for her coronation. #'" "' - 1:47 #:Plays while the party uses the Gargan Roo. #'" "' - 2:43 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Cleyra's Trunk. #'" "' - 2:21 #:Plays during the party's visit to Cleyra. #'" "' - 1:15 #:Plays during Freya's performance of The Ritual Dance to strengthen the sandstorm surrounding Cleyra. #'" "' - 2:35 #:Plays after the Harp used on The Ritual Dance is shattered. #'" "' - 1:15 #:Plays when Zorn and Thorn extract Garnet's Eidolons. Disc Three (1:12:48) #'" "' - 2:23 #:Plays during the Siege of Cleyra, when Zidane, Vivi, and Garnet escape from Alexandria Castle, and also during escape from Terra. #'" "' - 2:34 #:Beatrix's theme. Plays on the Red Rose and after the final battle with Beatrix. Also plays when Zidane and Baku speak to Beatrix when searching for Garnet. #'" "' - 2:31 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Fossil Roo. #'" "' - 3:43 #:Plays during the party's visit to Conde Petie. #'" "' - 3:22 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Black Mage Village. #'" "' - 3:47 #:Plays when Zidane tells Garnet about himself in the inn at the Black Mage Village and in Alexandria after it is destroyed. #'" "' - 2:09 #:Plays when Zidane and Garnet get married in Conde Petie. #'" "' - 3:36 #:Eiko Carol's theme. Plays on scenes when Eiko is involved. #'" "' - 3:49 #:Plays during the party's visit to Madain Sari. #'" "' - 2:31 #:Plays at the Eidolon Wall in Madain Sari. #'" "' - 2:29 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Iifa Tree. #'" "' - 2:28 #:Amarant Coral's theme. Plays when the party meets Amarant for the first time. #'" "' - 2:19 #:Plays when the party confronts Kuja at the Iifa Tree. #'" "' - 2:11 #:Plays during the Active Time Event of Baku and his crew. #'" "' - 2:53 #:Plays during the Love Letter Incident. #'" "' - 3:39 #:Plays when playing the card game Tetra Master. #'" "' - 1:56 #:Plays during the party's visit to Mognet Central. #'" "' - 2:21 #:Plays when Steiner and Beatrix protect Alexandria from monster during the attack from Kuja and Bahamut. #'" "' - 2:55 #:Plays when Garnet awakes in Alexandria and goes to the Castle roof. #'" "' - 2:43 #:Plays in scenes involving Garland. #'" "' - 2:17 #:Arrangement of "A Place to Call Home". #:Plays during the party's visit to Oeilvert. #'" "' - 2:52 #:Plays during the party's visit to the room with The Faces of Oeilvert. #'" !"' - 2:03 #:Plays during the scene in which Cid turns the hourglass in Kuja's Desert Palace. #'" "' - 3:49 #:Plays during the party's visit to Esto Gaza. #'" "' - 2:07 #:Plays during the party's visit to Mount Gulug. #'" "' - 2:03 #:Plays when the party rescues Queen Hilda in Mount Gulug and when Cid is turned back into a human. Disc Four (1:10:45) #'" "' - 4:07 #:Plays while riding the airship, Hilda Garde III, on the World Map. #'" "' - 2:04 #:Plays during the party's visit to Daguerreo. It was arranged and included in the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba" albums. #'" "' - 1:58 #:Plays during the party's visit to Ipsen's Castle. #'" "' - 2:45 #:Plays after retrieving the four mirrors from Ipsen's Castle. #'" "' - 2:02 #:Plays during the battles against the Terra Guardians in the Four Elemental Shrines. #'" "' - 2:10 #:Plays during the party's visit to Terra. #'" "' - 3:11 #:Plays during the party's visit to Bran Bal. #'" "' - 3:03 #:Plays during the party's visit to Garland's Castle Pandemonium. #'" "' - 2:36 #:Plays after Zidane learns of his origins and purpose from Garland, when the party helps him fight off several monsters. #'" "' - 3:29 #:Plays in Alexandria, before the Love Letter Incident and when the s arrive at the Black Mage Village. #'" "' - 2:26 #:Second world map theme. Plays after the party returns from Terra. #'" "' - 3:48 #:Plays during the assault of the Iifa Tree. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight album. #'" "' - 2:14 #:Plays during the party's visit to Memoria. #'" "' - 3:43 #:Plays during the party's visit to the Crystal World. #'" "' - 4:43 #:Plays during the battle with Trance Kuja in Memoria. #'" "' - 6:15 #:Plays during the game's Final Boss battle with Necron. #'" "' - 1:32 #:Plays during the ending sequence. #'" "' - 0:28 #:Plays during the ending sequence. #'" "' - 1:18 #:Plays during the ending sequence. #'" "' - 1:21 #:Plays during the ending sequence. #'" "' - 2:06 #:Plays during the ending sequence. #'" ~ FINAL FANTASY"' - 7:36 #:The game's vocal theme. Plays during the ending credits. Includes the Prologue at the end. Sung by Emiko Shiratori. #'" "' - 2:45 #:The game's "Prelude" theme. #'" "' - 0:20 #:Japanese Coca-Cola commercial featuring characters of Final Fantasy IX. #'" "' - 0:34 #:Coca Cola Japanese Commercial featuring characters of Final Fantasy IX. #'" "' - 3:21 #:Melodies of Life with English lyrics. Sung by Emiko Shiratori. Liner Notes The original liner notes in the soundtrack are in Japanese, but the Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection album contains the same notes translated into English. Message from Nobuo Uematsu Limited Edition The first print limited has a white plastic case with impressions of main characters and comes with artwork and a sticker and the sheet music to "Melodies of Life". Notably, the limited edition print was widely available for years and the "regular" edition actually became harder to find. Sheet Music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the sheet music book Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music contains Asako Niwa's piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. Trivia *There are three different arrangements of the "Prelude" in the game: at the end of the game (Blackjack game), during the Game Over screen, and in the aforementioned Crystal World. *When asked to name his favorite from the soundtrack, Uematsu named "Melodies of Life."http://www.nobuouematsu.com/round.html See Also *''Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX-'' *''Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX'' *''Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection'' References Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/7 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5019 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3385 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (reprint)] Category:Final Fantasy IX Soundtracks Original 09 Category:Final Fantasy IX Soundtracks Original 09 fr:Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack